ONE SHOT The Chronicle of Nicholas
by Knuckl3head
Summary: I wake up one day on the cold ground. My adventure follows me quickly as a zombie horde attacks the village keeping me safe.


**The Village**

I rip an arrow out, grab 2 black ears, and drive a dragon I am riding towards the ground.

"Wake up, Nicholas, you have been chosen."

I wake up with the cold ground below, a wide, blue expanse above, and little tiny white snowflakes powdering the sky. I feel straps around my shoulder, which are attached to a leather backpack.

I stumble trying to get up off the ground. A villager helps me up after falling with a big, loud "THUD!"

"Thank you," I say directed towards the villager.

"No Problem," he says in response. His voice is deep and nasily. The villager leads me back to his village. The village is a small expanse of houses and roads. In the center is a deep well where town meetings are held. I walk by children playing tag and a small group of people talking about me.

"Here we are!" says the villager that I was following. He opens up a door to a house with immense space. He shows me to my bedroom. The bedroom has ample space. It has bed in the middle, a tinker table on each side of the bed, a chest at the foot of the bed, and a miniature smelter. At the head of the bed the sign says "Nicholas."

The villager also handed me a small book. The title said "How to Survive and Thrive." It also said step one was to punch a tree. So I went out, found a tree, and started punching. It was successful as a piece of log slipped out and toppled the tree. I continued to punch the log until I could carry it all. Surprisingly, it all managed to fit in my backpack, and I could fit more. So I punched down more trees until I had about 20 cubic meters of wood in my backpack.

I looked in the survival book for step 2 and it told me make a tinker table. So I split 1 cubic meter of wood down into 4 stacks of planks, then I put those planks together to make the tinker table in the picture. I'm off to a good start. But when I was about to put it down, a flash of brilliant light came down the evening sky and hit the tinker table. It was evening. I consulted my book about evening and it said I should have a shelter by now. I headed back to the village with my tinker table and went into my room to go to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard a loud banging at the door. I went to the door to find 5 villagers trying to hold the door. I went upstairs to look out the window, and I saw zombies, dozens of them, ravaging the door, trying to break through. I consulted my book and it said I should have a sword and armor before fighting zombies. I looked in the chest at the foot of my bed, there was an iron sword with a leather helmet, a leather tunic, leather pants and moccasins. I also found a bottle of red liquid and a golden apple. I quickly take these items as the zombies have broke through the door. I fight off the zombies as the villagers are being eaten by the zombies. I try to help them, but the zombies start attacking me.

The zombies try to bite me, but I hold them off with a sword and leather armor, the zombies are burning up now. The sun has come up. After the zombies burn, I turn my attention towards the villagers that were eaten, they survived, but they are now turning a pale green. I immediately lock them in a room. I go to the tinker table and find the were a few more golden apples in the output, so I take the golden apples hoping to use them for the zombie villagers. I look in my survival book and find that I need to splash them with the red potion and them feed them a golden apples. I then throw the potion into the room and wait for it to take effect. Then when they were weakened, I stepped in and fed each zombie a piece of golden apple. They start glowing red.

After a few minutes, they start to turn back into normal and I release them. After a long night, I go to bed for rest. I drowsily take off my armor and put the sword back in the chest and go to sleep.

The landscape is white, and the sky is black, there are no stars. Several tall men surround me, I am on an island. A black dragon races towards me as I hold my sword in defense.

**The Prophecy**

The next morning, I finish off the monsters and comfort the villagers. The zombie siege the day before left them in terror, all they want is to be safe from the zombies. The village elders mention that the zombies will help each other. I help with putting the village back together, fixing broken doors, healing the trapped zombies, and replacing windows.

The next morning, the village elders call me to their meeting. The 3 elders sit in a triangle facing towards each other.

The head elder tells me "We have reached an agreement. Nicholas, you must defend us."

"Why must I defend you?" I ask.

"We are but mere mortals, you live on forever." I hear in shock.

Frustrated, I ask "Can you prove that I am immortal?"

"Yes," they say in unison. I look up at the skylight and see 4 archers, they all fire and hit me in the head, I collapse. All goes dark.

I open my eyes and sit up in fear of having a nightmare. I get up out of bed, run down the stairs, and run the elder meeting place. When I get there, I see my dead body, in the middle of the meeting place, 4 arrows in my head. My body slowly disappears in a dazzling display of lights. Leaving my armor, sword and backpack behind.

"Take your armor and sword, defend the village from the threats that behold us."

I pick up my sword and armor, when the elders say "Your dreams will exist." I leave puzzled and confused of the situation.

Eventually, I find my way to the market square, there are hoards of people trading goods and services. I am starting feel real hungry because of the lack of food. I smell the wafting aroma of freshly cooked pumpkin pie. I start looking around for the pie. Eventually, a zombie is found in the square and everyone runs. I unsheathed my iron sword. The zombie attacks me. I dodge and hit him squarely in the back. The zombie falters. It comes back at me with rage in its eyes. I hold ,my sword up in defense. My mind travels away.

I'm holding my sword in defense, except now it is diamond, a dragon is flying towards me, I hold up my sword, ready to cut off the head, just before impact, I come back to reality. The zombie is running towards me, I hit the zombie in the head and destroy him. Then I use the sticks in my backpack to light the body on fire to prevent infection. After the fire dies down, the villagers wearily come back to the market square. The squaremaster of the square comes to me.

"This is a fine fellow," he says with a bellowing voice. "He has destroyed a zombie threatening every one of our lives!"

"There is no need for this," I say.

"I say there is a need!" He continues. The squaremaster hands me a sack while shaking my hand. I look inside and see 200 emeralds. The squaremaster starts walking away.

"All villagers who can give, please do so!" The squaremaster says before he exits the square. One couple hands me a sack of wheat.

"This wheat is very hearty, perfect for making bread!" The women says. The next person comes up to me and hands me a bag of potatoes.

"These are the finest potatoes from all the lands of Imperium!" This place is called Imperium. A blacksmith comes to me and hands me sword made of diamonds.

"This is the finest sword I have, please accept it as a gift." The blacksmith says to. Once the crowd dies down, I head back home and get a nice night of rest.

The dragon pulls up before I can attack, then he turns around and starts diving at me, I take out a bow, place an arrow, and start drawing the string.

**The Battle**

The next morning, I enjoy a feast with the rest of the village made with the gifts they gave me. The 3 village elders stand up in front of the crowd and announce the beginning of a new project, one that will bring peace to the village.

"We need volunteers for the new wall being set up to prevent the monsters from getting into the village." At first no-one volunteers. Then I stand up on the stadium.

I start with saying "I will volunteer to build this wall." Then my mind drifts away. I have my bow at full draw, then as soon as the dragon gets in range, I release the string. The arrow flies straight into the dragons head. He continues, I jump. Then one of the tall men starts saying "Nick, are you alright?" My mind comes back into reality.

I say in response "Sorry, about that." Then villagers start to volunteer to make the wall. After an hour, there are about 20 volunteers to build the walls.

That night, while laying bed, I hear screaming. I jump out of bed with my sword ready. I race outside to see that the zombies have come back. I start destroying the zombies one by one. Then I am bitten, I fall to the ground in sheer pain. My hands are pale green, I start getting the munchies, real bad munchies. Knowing that I would be killing villagers, I take my sword, and I cut off my head, not being able to control anything, I start feeling tired and everything goes black.

I open my eyes in bed, I race out and bash through the door of the chemist's shop. I find a red potion and several golden apples. I go back outside, and head to the blacksmith's shop. I find a bow and 5 arrows, I take these, and head to the zombie horde.

I take, the potion, throw high up into the air above the hoard, and I take out my bow, I draw, and my minds drifts away.

I jump and grab onto the arrow that is in the dragon's head, I pull myself onto his head and rip the arrow out. I come back to reality.

The potion is still in the air. I fire my arrow, it hits the glass bottle squarely in the middle and it shatters. The red potion falls over all the zombies, then I take some meat from my pack, wrap the golden apples in it, and throw it into the zombie horde, they start eating the meat, along with the apples. Just before dawn, the villagers are healed. Then the village elders come out and say "It is time."

The village blacksmith gives me an bow with a purplish glow to it. The blacksmith also gives me a quiver with 200 arrows that have the same purplish glow. Then villagers give me diamond armor, one piece at a time, I put on the armor. Something freaky is going on here. Then the chemist throws up a bottle of green potion and an archer hits it with an arrow. The bottle shatters, and the green potion falls on me. The green potion starts giving out a purple smoke which I am surrounded by. By the time the smoke clears, I recognize the place.

The landscape is white, the sky is black, there are no stars. Extremely tall men surround me. The dragon starts racing towards me, I hold my sword in defense.

A zombie siege breaks out at the village, the villagers are doing what they can, they all hide in one house, all of them holding the door.

The dragon pulls back and loops around. The dragon starts diving towards me, I take out my bow, place an arrow, and I start to draw.

The village is being ravaged by zombies and other monsters. Houses are being destroyed, stragglers are adding to the work force, the villagers can't hold out much longer.

My bow is at full draw, I release the string, and the arrows flies straight and hits the dragon between the eyes, but the dragon does not waver.

"Get some wooden planks!" One of the elders yell. The lumberjack brings several planks which are then nailed to the door.

I jump and grab the arrow, I pull myself up and tear the arrow out of the dragon's head.

The planks are holding for now, but the zombies are strong. The doors starts cracking and the planks start breaking. "Everyone, lean up against the door!" One of the elders commands.

I grab the dragon's ears and start pulling. I lean forward and force the dragon to go straight towards the ground.

"Everyone! Get upstairs now!" One of the elders yell. Everyone heads upstairs and lock the doors. The door is barricaded and everyone holds it in.

The dragon hits the ground amazing force. I hear a loud crack in the dragon's leg, I unsheathed my sword, and I bring it up.

"No! Not Fred!" One of the villagers yelled. The few villagers that were left downstairs were bitten and converted for the zombie's army.

I start hearing words. A lot of them. The tall men are reacted to them too. They are running away, the dragon yelps in response.

The zombies climbed up the stairs and are trying to get through the door. The village elders draw their emerald sword viciously stab the door, keeping the zombies away.

The diamond sword explodes in a colorful light display one the words have finished. I bring the sword down to meet the dragon's head.

The emerald swords start glowing brightly. The swords set on fire and begin to burn the zombies. The villagers panic.

The light sword goes through the dragon's skull and the light begins to destroy the dragon's body.

The zombies start burning up, even though it is in the middle of the light. They start exploding with purple and green lights. The other monster run away because of this.

The dragon's body explode with purple and green light as the sword is drawn. The dragon is dead.

The villagers say in unison "It is complete, the dragon is dead."

My sword floats up into the air and release purple smoke like before. I hear the words "It is complete." I grab the sword and I am engulfed with energy. I am back at the village.

The villagers run out of house and start praising me for my action. The village elders politely move the villagers aside.

"Light sword, please." I respond by giving them the sword that defeated the dragon. They chant a phrase and turn back to me.

"Nicholas, you the wielder of the light sword. You are the great."


End file.
